This invention relates to a hermetically sealed container which includes a body filled with a liquid and, more particularly, to an insert for such a container adapted to store and thereafter dispense a medicament such as a tablet into the liquid in the container.
Hermetically sealed containers can be readily produced by the so-called blow/fill/seal techniques. Utilizing such techniques, a container body is first blow molded from an extruded parison segment, then charged (or filled) with a desired liquid, and thereafter sealed with a preformed closure insert. See, for example, the container structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,110 to Weiler.
The liquid in the container body is typically dispensed through the insert and then mixed with another liquid or solid deposit prior to being ingested or otherwise used. A disadvantage associated with the mixing of a deposit or the like into the liquid dispensed from the container prior to ingestion or use is the increased risk of contamination inherent in the handling, manipulation and mixing of the deposit such as a tablet or the like in a non-sterile environment.
There is thus presently a need for a hermetically sealed container where the liquid or solid deposit intended to be mixed with the liquid in the container is stored in the container and mixed with the liquid in the container prior to being dispensed From the container to eliminate the risk of contamination and to simplify the mixing and dispensing procedure.
A hermetically sealed container of the present invention incorporates a preformed medicament bearing insert assembly adapted and structured to store and thereafter dispense a solid medicament, such as a medicinal tablet or the like, into a liquid contained in the body of the container.
More particularly, the insert assembly defines a base member with sealed cavity having a rupturable unitary membrane therewith and a solid medicament contained in the cavity. A plunger provided in the insert assembly is adapted to penetrate the membrane so that the medicament can drop into the body of the container when the plunger is activated. The plunger can be axially slidable or threaded, as desired. The membrane is not completely severed from the base member, however, to dispense the medicament.
The medicament can be a tablet, a capsule, a pill, an aliquot of a powder, and the like.
The insert assembly is encapsulated within a hermetically sealed container molded of a thermoplastic material and having a body portion, a neck portion, and an severable overcap unitary therewith. The neck portion defines a socket for the insert assembly. The severable overcap is delineated from the neck portion by a peripheral frangible web, and protects the insert assembly during storage and handling from premature activation. When the overcap is removed or severed from the container by a twisting action, the plunger, which is part of the insert assembly, can be activated to release the medicament into the body of the container by urging the plunger against the membrane so as to partially sever the membrane from the insert assembly.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invent ion, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.